Stupid Confession
by neko-nya
Summary: Tsuzuki makes yet another stupid mistake but this time it causes Hisoka to go back into the hands of his puppeteer TsuxHis MurxHis
1. Chapter 1

Stupid Confession  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
It was a normal day in Meifu, Tsuzuki was late for work, Hisoka had to do all the paper work, and Tatsumi deducted Tsuzuki's salary. During the break Tsuzuki went hunting for Tatsumi while Hisoka was still buried with paper work.  
  
"Tsuzuki-san, get back to work."  
  
"Ney, Tatsumi, can you do me a favor? It's not about dessert."  
  
Tatsumi raised a brow, wondering what favor the overgrown child wanted besides sweets.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Can I practice my confession for Hisoka on you? Please!"  
  
With that, Tsuzuki turned into inu-mode, begging Tatsumi to let him. He was really nervous about confessing his undying love to Hisoka. Tatsumi was somewhat shocked, he quickly adjusted his glasses and answered him.  
  
"....it would cost you 10% of your salary."  
  
"Fine! Okay! Yay! Sankyuu Tatsumi!"  
  
Tatsumi just stood there as Tsuzuki made a record of how many ways you can arrange the words I, love, you, Hisoka into a sentence.  
  
No one noticed, but Hisoka somehow managed to talk himself into getting some coffee and was about to knock at the door when he heard.  
  
"Tsuzuki-san, says it already, then get back to work."  
  
Tsuzuki fidgeted with his fingers, and then he sucked in his breath and blurted it out.  
  
"I LOVE YOU!"  
  
Hisoka stood at the door, hand on the knob, but took it away when he heard those over loud words. Tears streamed down his face, but he was too shocked to notice. Tsuzuki just confessed to Tatsumi!? He should have known better, no one would love a monster, a puppet. He strode back to his office brushing his tears aside not caring if anyone saw him. He sat back down and tried to concentrate on his reports, but failed miserably.  
  
Tsuzuki, clueless of Hisoka's approach looked up at the shadow master for a reaction. None, he cursed silently to himself and made a silent vow to practice more. He made his way back to the office and made sure his barrier was up, he didn't want his emotions flooding Hisoka and making him faint or something.  
  
Hisoka was sitting there pretending to do his report when a happy Tsuzuki came bouncing in with a doughnut. Hisoka tried not to get distracted by Tsuzuki's presence but the words he heard earlier just kept ringing inside his head. He stood up abruptly and walked over to the door.  
  
"Hisoka? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, just a little tired, I'm going home for a bit. Tell Tatsumi-san."  
  
He gritted his teeth when he said the secretary's name. His bangs hid his eyes which were brimming with tears. He walked out of the door ignoring Tsuzuki's whining about how little boys shouldn't be walking alone. When he saw the door, he sprinted outside and ran blindly, tears flowing. He left a worried and stunned Tsuzuki alone in the office, who didn't know what just happened except the object of his affection just left. 'Hisoka...'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Nya Plz r&r nya 


	2. Chapter 2

Stupid Confession  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Tsuzuki stared dumbfound at the door his partner just ran out of. He noticed everything about his partner; Hisoka never admitted he was neither tired nor sick let alone skip work because of it. Suddenly something triggered his mind, Hisoka's eyes were covered by his bangs, yet he saw something there. Tsuzuki thought hard, suddenly something triggered. Tears! Hisoka was crying! But why would Hisoka be crying? Did he do something stupid again? He couldn't think of anything that he might have done to make him cry. Maybe he should ask Tatsumi...or Watari...and with that, he sprinted off to his first stop, Watari's lab.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At Watari's lab, 003 was flying around like a mad bird. It seems that Watari just made a talking toaster, he named it Toast (the most appropriate name for a toaster don't you think nya?). Unfortunately Tsuzuki barged and startled Watari so much that he dropped Toast. Toast was now on the floor all messed up and screwed.  
  
"Toast! Speak to me!"  
  
"Ow...."  
  
And with that, Toast blew up, another one gone. Watari held up the remainders of his dearly beloved Toast and cried dramatically to the ceiling.  
  
"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY????"  
  
Tsuzuki sweat dropped not knowing what to say. Watari whipped his head around and looked at Tsuzuki.  
  
"Oh hello Tsuzuki! What might I do for you?"  
  
Tsuzuki sweat dropped even more, was Watari just pretending to be cheerful, or did he just forget about his Toast? He cleared his throat and remembered what he was here for.  
  
"Have you seen Hisoka? Did you notice anything different about him?"  
  
Watari fixed his glassed like Tatsumi would, and studied Tsuzuki.  
  
"No I haven't, he has an appointment with me today in the afternoon though."  
  
Tsuzuki looked at Watari, gold eyes meeting purple. Then he turned away and headed for Tatsumi's office hoping to get some answers.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hisoka ran and ran until he was on top of a hill under a sakura tree. He ignored his past memories and focused on what he heard in Tatsumi's room. 'I LOVE YOU!' Those words kept ringing in his mind. He fell onto his knees and cried freely, tears slipped off his face. He got up and brushed himself off and turned around, building an even more secure barrier around his heart making sure that no one would ever get close again. As he turned around he bumped into someone, he mumbled a word of apology and looked up. He gasped as he was about to yell, a hand covered his eyes and he turned limp. 'Tsuzuki...' Then he lost all awareness of what was happening.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nya Sorry for the confusion, I have to post everything up again so that's why it's at chapter 1 again, gomen nya Plz r&r 


	3. Chapter 3

Stupid Confession  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Tsuzuki ran into Tatsumi's office, which nearly made the secretary spill his coffee.  
  
"What is the meaning of this Tsuzuki-san?"  
  
"Have you seen Hisoka?"  
  
"No, is there something wrong with Kurosaki-kun?"  
  
"Hmm...let me think...he went home 'sick', no, nothings wrong."  
  
"Tsuzuki-san, Kurosaki-kun's sick?"  
  
"Er..ya, I was wondering if you knew anything about it."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't."  
  
"Oh...ok."  
  
Tsuzuki ran out of the room and into other offices asking other shinigamis. All the answers he got were, let the boy rest, he'll come back soon, and don't worry about it. He sighed and gave up, and started his way back to his office.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hisoka's emerald eyes fluttered open; he tried to sit up but was unable to. 'What the hell-' His thoughts were interrupted when a figure cloaked in white stepped in.  
  
"Muraki..." Hisoka hissed.  
  
"It seems that Tsuzuki-san has someone other than you huh?"  
  
Green eyes narrowed, as he struggled with his bonds, "Shut up!"  
  
"Hm? So it is true, my lovely doll seems to have built another barrier around his heart."  
  
Hisoka snarled at his molester and received a harsh slap. Then a hand cupped his chin and tilted it up.  
  
"Don't give me that face, my precious doll. This time it's all about you, not so much Tsuzuki-san."  
  
Soft lips met Hisoka's, and a hand rested over his green eyes, they dulled and the boy went limp.  
  
"It's not time to awake yet, my doll...it will be soon, very soon."  
  
And he started to cast a spell on the unconscious boy, "Don't worry doll, very soon, but that time, you'll be mine, and only mine. I won't have to share you anymore." Silver eyes looked at the boy possessively. "All mine, my precious."

---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nya All mine, my own, my precious, sound familiar nya? Plz r&r nya


	4. Chapter 4

Stupid Confession  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
_Father? Mother?  
  
"NO! You are NOT our child, you're a monster!"  
  
Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?  
  
"GO AWAY YOU DEMON CHILD!"  
  
....................I.......I remember this...it...it hurts so much...please stop...  
  
"Mother, Father, why do you hate me?"  
  
A boy crying...is that me?  
  
"Why...why?"  
  
Stop crying, please, Tsuzuki will be there to make you feel better...Tsuzuki...no...he won't be there this time...  
  
"No...Tsuzuki won't be there anymore...he wouldn't miss you...he only cares about Tatsumi...not you...no one will ever love you. You're just a monster child."  
  
Those eyes...no...no! That's not true!  
  
"But isn't it? You heard him confess to Tatsumi."  
  
No! Stop it!  
  
"The only one who will accept you and care for you will be...me..."  
  
Muraki...no! That's not true! You killed me, you call that caring!? Go away! Tsuzuki!  
  
"Tsuzuki won't come and you know it. Accept it; I'm the only one who can make you forget..."  
  
Yes...it's true...no! He'll come! I don't want to forget!  
  
"Are you sure? You don't want to forget about him and Tatsumi?"  
  
Tatsumi...I don't want to remember...argh!  
  
"So I was right...you DO want to forget...all those painful memories...I can help you...I can care for you..."  
  
But there are good memories too...  
  
"The good memories will only remind you of the bad ones...let yourself forget..."  
  
...yes...I want to forget everything...all the painful things that happened...  
  
"Yes...the only person who cared at all is me...I'll help you forget...my precious...don't cry..."  
  
Yes...make me forget everything...  
_  
Hisoka's eyes dulled and turned lifeless as one by one his memories were locked away. Muraki's eyes gleamed possessively as he locked all the memories away. "Yes...all mine...I'm the only one who cares..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S FINE!? HE'S BEEN MISSING FOR DAYS NOW!"  
  
Tatsumi adjusted his glasses, "Tsuzuki-san, I really think you're over reacting. Have you tried to track him down with your bird?"  
  
"Yes! It didn't return yet! It's like there's a barrier set up around him!"  
  
Tatsumi looked at Tsuzuki seriously, "A barrier? Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Tatsumi was speechless; he didn't know what to think. He sighed and said, "Very well, you may look for him."  
  
"Sankyuu!"  
  
And with that, Tsuzuki teleported out of the building. 'Hisoka...please be alright...'

Tatsumi just sighed and went back to his paperwork, so much to do, so little time, and now there's even more to do since Hisoka was missing, and Tsuzuki went looking for him even though Tsuzuki never actually worked. Tatsumi sighed yet again when he heard an explosion come from the lab, he got out and walked towards where Watari was.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nya Plz R&R I know it's short but please bare with it since I'm simply reposting this fic up, it'll get longer!


	5. Chapter 5

Stupid Confession  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
"Hisoka! Hisoka Where are you!?"  
  
Tsuzuki ran aimlessly around not knowing where to go. "Hisoka!"

He had been searching everywhere he could think of, from the sakura trees to the old church by the park. "Hisoka!"

The blonde wasn't at home or at the library. He had ran everywhere ignoring all the pastry shops and bakeries that he pasted by, his mind only focused on his missing partner.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Doll..."  
  
"Muraki-sama, is there anything you need?"  
  
"Besides you? No, but you should get ready, we're going to have a guest soon."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Empty green eyes didn't look away as a mouth claimed his own. He then walked away and got ready, for this guest his precious master had anticipated would come. He wondered who it could be. Muraki watched his doll move away before letting the barrier down a little just to let Tsuzuki catch the faintest presence of his doll. HIS doll.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Tsuzuki snapped his head towards where he had just sensed Hisoka's presence, it was faint but it was surely there. He started to sprint, 'Hisoka...just wait for me...I'll come for you, just wait.' He ran and ran past people, paying no heed to their protests; his mind was completely trained on Hisoka's presence. He had a bad feeling about this, Hisoka's presence didn't feel quite right, something was...amiss.  
  
He finally reached his destination, it was an old mansion, there were trees surrounding it. The gate swung open as he stepped towards it. Uncertainty showed in his eyes, but the thought of his partner kept him from backing away and chickening out. When he reached the door, he was about to grab the knocker but someone opened the door before he could do so. A blonde with green eyes looked out the door and stood for a moment.

"Hisoka..."  
  
Empty green eyes looked at him, "How do you know my name? Do I know you? Never mind...Muraki-sama is expecting you."

He let Tsuzuki into the mansion, and Tsuzuki thought bitterly, 'Muraki...he's behind this. I'll make him pay.' Hisoka winced but continued his way to Muraki, 'Oh right...Hisoka's empathy, better put the barrier up.' They entered a large room with bookcases on one wall, paintings here and there, and a fireplace that was lit.

In the middle of the room was Muraki, who was drinking his tea calmly, "Ah, Tsuzuki-san, I was expecting you. I see you've seen my doll. Why don't you sit down and have some tea? Hisoka, go fetch some more tea." Empty eyes turned to the silver haired man and went to the kitchen obediently.  
  
Tsuzuki sat down nervously as Hisoka returned with tea, he poured some into Tsuzuki's cup. "Doll, you may leave."

"Hai Muraki-sama."

And then Hisoka left the room, Tsuzuki directed his glare towards Muraki, "Give him back!"

Muraki raised an elegant eyebrow, "Whatever are you talking about Tsuzuki- san?"

Amethysts eyes narrowed, "You know very well what I'm talking about. Give Hisoka back."

"Hm? Number one, I do believe the doll belongs to me, and number two, he came to me willingly."  
  
"What!? You liar! What do you want?"

Muraki smirked, "You believe I'll settle for you trading yourself for him don't you? I'm sorry to have to tell you that it won't work this time Tsuzuki-san, it's not about you this time, it's all about the boy. Would you believe that I found something more powerful than the shinigami and the summons?"

Violet eyes widened, "What!? That's impossible!"

He was corrected, "Unlikely, not impossible, and one word will clear it up for you. Hisoka, Tsuzuki-san, it seems that my doll is more powerful than you, and all your little shikigamis."  
  
Tsuzuki suddenly realized what Muraki was taking about, "Hisoka!"

"Right Tsuzuki-san, it seems like you've got the right idea. Your precious Hisoka, is more powerful then you, now isn't that a big surprise? He contains the power inside him, and he doesn't even know it."

"I won't let you take him away!"

Muraki looked at him, "I don't know what you're talking about he came to me. He gave himself quite easily, didn't put up much of a fight. It was mostly because of you too. Isn't that ironic? You make a stupid mistake and end up like this. I pity you Tsuzuki-san but Hisoka's all mine now. Hisoka!"  
  
The emerald eyed shinigami came in, "Yes Muraki-sama?"

"Show this man the door please."

"Yes Muraki-sama."

At the door Tsuzuki couldn't stand it anymore, "Hisoka!? Don't you remember me? It's Tsuzuki!"

Empty pools of green looked up, "I'm sorry, this is the first time we've met."

"No it's not! Hisoka!" Too late, the door closed in front of his face.

-------------------------------------------  
  
"Hm? What's wrong doll?"

Hisoka looked at Muraki, "Why would anything be wrong Muraki-sama?"

"You're crying."

"I am? ...I'm sorry, I can't get that man out of my head."

Muraki frowned, "Is that so, very well I shall let you remember."

"Please...please don't' argh! ...please stop Muraki-sama I want to forget...please!" The boy kneeled on the floor panting, his eyes full of pain.

The silver haired man smiled a cruel sadistic smile, "Very well, now, have you learned your lesson doll?"

Green eyes once again turned completely dull, "Yes Muraki-sama, I won't do that again."

"Good." And he tilted Hisoka's chin upwards and claimed his lips.

--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nya Plz R&R nya


	6. Chapter 6

Stupid Confession  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Tsuzuki teleported back into his bedroom hoping to come up with a plan, no one was at the office anymore so he would have to wait till morning to ask Watari and Tatsumi. 'What should I do? Hisoka's with Muraki! What to do, what to do...' He kept on pondering the same question until he could think no more and fell asleep; he dreamt that Hisoka was fading away and there was nothing he could do, Muraki's words came back to him.  
  
_Hisoka!  
  
He belongs to me.  
  
Please, don't leave!  
  
He came to me willingly.  
  
My doll is more powerful than you.  
  
It's mostly because of you too....just because of a stupid mistake.  
  
Hisoka!!!  
  
After awhile, Tsuzuki's own doubts came in,  
  
It was because of me...Hisoka went with him willingly because I did something...I've been using him, always teasing him and doing what ever I want to him expecting him to just shrug it off and forgive me. I've been using him like a dog...what a monster I've been...I'm no better than Muraki...either way, I have to get Hisoka back first.  
_  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Doll..."  
  
"Yes Muraki-sama?"  
  
Muraki pulled Hisoka's arm pulling him into an embrace, "Would you do anything for me?"

Hisoka looked at the man and nodded, "Of course Muraki- sama, I'd do anything you wish."

Muraki smirked, "Good, you'll never leave me, ever right?"

He looked up at Muraki and nodded again, "Why of course not Muraki-sama, why would I ever leave you?"

Muraki's eye gleamed, "No reason doll, just checking."

The boy looked up, "I'd never leave you Muraki-sama..." T

he sentence was left unfinished; Muraki's lips once again met Hisoka's. "We shall get the preparations ready right away then."

"Yes Muraki-sama."  
  
Muraki licked his lips watching the boy fade away in the dark, 'I shall soon attain the greatest power in the world...'

He walked into a large room where machines were set up, the doctor commanded, "Step inside this doll."

"Yes Muraki-sama..."

Hisoka stepped into a machine which gave an eerie glow, lifeless green eyes widened, a little bit of his mind came back to him, 'what happened...what the...'

Something grabbed him and held him there, the boy struggled, he looked out and was surprised to see Muraki there, watching, "Muraki, what the hell are you doing here!? What the fuck is going on!?"

Muraki smiled and made his way over to the struggling boy, "Well now, it seems that my doll has a dirty mouth, I'm just making sure that you'll keep your little oath."  
  
"What oath!?"

Muraki tilted Hisoka's chin so they could look eye to eye, blazing emerald eyes once again dulled, "Just making sure you'll never leave me, doll."

The white figure made his way back to the control panel, he pressed some buttons and the dull glow brightened immensely. Suddenly a scream and feathers bursted out from Hisoka, Muraki licked his lips, 'Excellent, this will do for now. Seems like I'll have to get Oriya to take care of him for a bit until it's ready. Hm?' Hisoka fell out of the machine and onto the ground, smoke started coming out of the machine, 'Is his soul that strong? It's only extracted a small part of it...all to my advantage.'  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Watari was busy in his lab creating, yet, another talking toaster with feet, arms, and a face.

"I've done it! Toast! You live again!"

"Master, it's good to see you..."

"Watari!!!"

Inu-Tsuzuki squealed, causing Watari to throw Toast up into the air, and failed to catch it.

"Why is the world so cruel to me? Why..."

Once again, Toast died, "TOAST, WHY MUST YOU KEEP DYING LIKE THIS!?" The toaster blew up, "WWWHHHYYYY!?"

Tsuzuki sweat dropped as Watari kneeled down dramatically and cried, "Erm Watari?"

The blond twisted around and smiled cheerfully causing Tsuzuki to sweat drop more, "Yes Tsuzuki? What may I do for you? Have you found bon?"

Tsuzuki nodded and looked at his feet; Watari suddenly went serious "Where is he?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"This is the place Tsuzuki-san?"

Tsuzuki nodded, the three shinigamis stepped in front of the house he was about to walk towards it when Watari stuck his hand out, "Stop, summon something to attack the house..."

"Why..."

"Just do it."

Tsuzuki nodded, he summoned out Suzaku, the fire shot out at the house but it was suddenly stopped by a shield. "Just as I thought...Tsuzuki, what does this barrier look like?"

The brunette took a closer look and his violet eyes widened, "They look like closed wings..."

Watari nodded, "Correct...Tsuzuki, above!"

All three pairs of eyes looked up; it was Muraki, with an unconscious Hisoka in his arms, but there was something different about Hisoka...his aura was in the shape of a pair of wings.  
  
"Ah, Tsuzuki-san and friends, I see you've discovered my barrier, you'd be surprised that this was made from a fragment of Hisoka's soul. I'm surprised that it only took the tiniest fraction of; it he is indeed more powerful than all three of you combined. I see you've notice my doll's wings, very beautiful aren't they?"

"Give Hisoka back!"

"I'm sorry but I can't do such things. I must be going now, good day."

Muraki turned around and kissed the unconscious boy, then disappeared into thin air.

"Hisoka!!! Come back here Muraki!"

Tsuzuki would've charged straight into the barrier if Watari and Tatsumi didn't grab him in time.

"Let me go! I have to go get Hisoka!"

"And get killed running into the barrier!? Get a hold of yourself Tsuzuki!"

"But Hisoka!"

"Tsuzuki-san, stop it already! We will never get him back if you keep this up!"

Tsuzuki calmed down a bit, "..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ah, you're here, what took you?"  
  
"It seems that I have lost track of time, I was having a conversation with the shinigamis."  
  
"Well that explains everything; you can leave the boy in that room there, tea?"  
  
"Ah, sure."  
  
Muraki set Hisoka down on a futon and made his way back out. Oriya handed him his tea and they sat down to discuss matters, "You're going to continue with your crazy plan?"

Muraki smirked, "Ah, there isn't enough captivity space; it seems that the boy's soul is larger than I anticipated."

"You're going to use up every last bit of his soul, aren't you?"

"It'd be a waste not to, after all, he's got plenty to spare."

"What about the shinigamis?"

"They're helpless, Tsuzuki-san is too busy wondering why the doll didn't put up a fight, how naïve he is."  
  
Muraki stood up, "Well, I must be going now; I must go fix that machine, do take care of my doll."

The figure in white disappeared, Oriya sighed, 'now what?'

"Oriya-sama?"

Oriya turned around quickly, Hisoka's dull green eyes were fixed on him, "Ah, Kurosaki-kun, what might you be needing?"

Hisoka looked around, "Muraki-sama's gone, isn't he?"

Oriya nodded, "I see, when will he be coming back?"

"I'm not too sure, when he fixes that machine I guess."

Hisoka shivered, "That machine, I'm scared of it...I'm sorry, I shouldn't be complaining, forgive me, Oriya-sama."

The man sat there speechless, "...sooo...care to join me for tea?"

Hisoka nodded, "Thank you Oriya-sama, I'd be happy to."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Tatsumi, what did I do!?"

Tatsumi adjusted his glasses, "I'm not too sure myself, Tsuzuki-san, what did you do that day?"

Tsuzuki started to think harder than he ever had, "All I did was eat sweets, practice my confession with you, and eat...you don't suppose..."

Tatsumi adjusted his glasses yet again, "It may very well be."

"He heard us and thought I was confessing to you!"

Tsuzuki ran off 'at least I know what I did...stupid confession!' He started his way outside, but when he touched the door, there was a zap and Tsuzuki got the shock of a life time.

"What the hell!?"

He ran back towards the back door, this time he threw a pencil at it, it was burnt to ashes, just then Watari came up behind him, "What's going on!? We're trapped here!"

"Wha?"  
  
Tsuzuki threw another pencil and once again, it turned to ashes, he was about to throw another one when Watari spoke, "I think you should stop that, Tatsumi's going to deduct your salary for killing pencils...we're trapped hm, this seems to be working as Muraki planned, this shield is the same as that house's, it's made from bon's soul...if this keeps up, he's going to use up all of bon's soul and all that will be left is lifeless doll."

"So that's his plan, to use up Hisoka's soul than use his as his own personal puppet, Watari, we need to get out of here, NOW!"

"Yes, yes we do, wait...I have a plan, lets go to my lab, we'd better hurry."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nya it's almost all back! XD Please R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Stupid Confession  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
"Oriya-sama..."  
  
"Hm? What is it?"  
  
"Would you mind me asking who was he?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The man with brown hair in violet eyes...Tsuzuki I think."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He...I keep on seeing him in my mind, and- I'm sorry, it's not my place."  
  
"Hn, you can finish what you were about to say."  
  
"Thank you, he's always on my mind and I don't know why, it makes me feel...feel happy but sad. When I asked Muraki-sama, he got mad and punished me. What's so special about him?"  
  
"Well...Kazutaka, he doesn't like to share."  
  
"He doesn't want to share me?"  
  
"Apparently."  
  
"I see...please excuse me."  
  
Hisoka got up and walked out of the room into the fresh air; he walked towards a sakura tree and placed a hand on the tree. The flowers were in full bloom, a strong gust of wind blew past scattering pedals everywhere. 'Tsuzuki...'

------------------------------------------------  
  
Tsuzuki looked at Watari with questioning eyes, "Tell me again how this works..."  
  
"Well...basically you put something that's practically indestructible and wedge it into the barrier creating somewhat a gap, then you push threw and you get out along with the object, you might get a bit of a shock though."  
  
"Right...what's the object?"  
  
Watari held up what appeared to be a large version of a toaster. Tsuzuki sweatdropped, "Ano...Watari? That's a toaster..."  
  
Watari corrected him, "Not JUST a toaster, this is TOAST! The third," the blonde bursted out crying, "I can believe I'm sacrificing Toast! I'm going to miss you!"  
  
Tsuzuki looked at his crying friend, he thought of Hisoka being drained of his soul, the sadness in his eyes was replaced with anger and determination. "Let's do this."  
  
Watari looked at Tsuzuki, all tears gone from his eyes, "Yea."  
  
They started down the hallway towards the door, "Does Tatsumi know about this?"  
  
Watari shook his head, "We wouldn't be getting paid for years if he found out."  
  
"Good point...that would mean no sweets..."  
  
Tsuzuki halted in front of the door, "You sure this will work?"  
  
Watari nodded and threw the toaster at the shield; the brunette looked at the toaster and the exit. He took a deep breath and dived at the toaster.

---------------------------------------  
  
Muraki stepped back to look at the machine, it was truly perfect. The storage for the bouya's soul had been enlarged quite a bit; it could contain enough souls to fill a house, surely that was enough to get all of the boy's soul. He brushed the dust off his trench coat, turned around to admire the machine once more then walked out to get his doll.  
  
Hisoka looked up, something had happened, he wasn't sure what, but something was going to happen to him. Once again his thoughts were flooded of a certain inu-person, 'I've only seen him once yet somehow...he's already managed to invade my mind...how does he do that? The only person I really know is Muraki-sama; he's the only one who cares about me...isn't he?' The blonde walked around the garden, the sun was setting, 'What is it that makes him so...precious to me? His intense emotions? His violet eyes? What is it...why does he make me feel this way?'  
  
Suddenly Oriya's voice was heard, "Kazutaka's here to pick you up!"

Hisoka turned around and walked towards his master; he bowed and greeted Muraki, "Hello Muraki-sama."

Muraki nodded, he held his hand in front of the empty emerald eyes, Hisoka went limp and unconscious after the gesture.

Muraki picked him up and looked at Oriya, "So you're all done with the repairs?"

Muraki nodded, "You're actually going to carry this through..."

Muraki smirked, "Since when I left things unfinished?"

Oriya remained silent as Muraki left with the boy in his arms, 'poor boy...'  
  
Hisoka heard Oriya unconsciously, 'Why are you calling me that...'

Hisoka turned a bit and snuggled Muraki's coat, the doctor looked down, "Soon doll, soon you'll be all mine and so will your soul."

------------------------------------

Tsuzuki ran around wondering where he should go first, then it hit him, Kyoko, the place where Muraki had him, when Hisoka rescued him without any second thoughts for his own safety. He stopped running, he caught his breath and teleported. 'Hisoka, please don't let Muraki take your soul away.'

He ended up in front of where Oriya lived, he ran inside and called out, "I know you're here! Come out already you bastard!"

Oriya stepped out calmly, "Ah...I thought it might be you, why are you here?"

Tsuzuki snarled, "You know why I'm here, tell me or I'll have to force you to."

Oriya shook his head, "Even if I tell you, you'll be too late, they already left awhile ago, and I doubt Kazutaka's going to wait even for a minute to take the boy's soul away. A pity, really."  
  
Tsuzuki turned tail and ran out, 'Chikuso! Am I really to late? No! Hisoka...just wait for me.' The shinigami disappeared into thin air not caring that there might have been spectators. Tsuzuki landed in front of the building where he had last seen Hisoka. He nearly forgot about the barrier until he kicked a rock and it hit the stairs, 'What a cocky bastard, he's too full of himself.' He ran into the building, looking both upstairs and down Hisoka and Muraki were no where to be seen. 'Shit where are they!?' Suddenly he ran into a wall, he rubbed his nose and wondered, 'Was this wall here before?' Tsuzuki looked around, he was a large library filled with hundreds if not thousands of books, he read the titles of some of them, 'The human soul, Power of the soul, that sick bastard.' He kept on skimming through the books until he noticed something odd, one particular book didn't have dust covering it, he took the book out and read bits and pieces of it, 'Wonder what's so special about this book? It's all on angels...huh?'  
  
He heard a noise from outside the door, when he walked out he noticed that the wall he walked into was missing. Instead there was another hallway, one with no lights; Tsuzuki looked at it for a second before walking down to where ever it led. 'Hisoka, I'm coming.'  
  
Hisoka opened his eyes, someone just said that they were coming...who was it? It sounded so familiar, he tried to move his hands but found out soon enough that he was cuffed and stuck in some weird machine thing.

"Muraki- sama?"

He heard a reply soon enough, "Yes doll?"

"What's going on Muraki- sama?"

He turned his head to see Muraki standing by a control panel of some sort, Muraki stepped towards him, "You said you'd do anything for me didn't you doll?"

Hisoka nodded, Muraki smirked, "You're doing me a favor here doll, do you understand?"

Hisoka nodded, "Yes Muraki-sama."

Muraki's smirk never left as he kissed the boy again before heading back to the control panel, he turned it on.  
  
Hisoka's eyes lightened again, 'what's going on!?' Light surrounded him, as he felt something he once had but lost being drained from him. Bits of memories that came back faded away again, he felt himself being emptied, but he knew that no one would be saving him anytime soon, not his father, and not Tsuzuki. He felt all his memories of the childish man fade away, the agony of it was too great, he screamed.  
  
Tsuzuki heard a very familiar scream, 'Hisoka!' He ran faster until he saw the end, soon his vision was flooded with light and when he could see again, he snarled, "Muraki!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Nya Please R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Stupid Confession

Chapter 8:

Tsuzuki stepped into a laboratory full of machines and glowing light surrounded the place. In front of him stood the person he dreaded the most.

"Ah, you're here Tsuzuki-san."

"Shut up you bitch! What have you done with Hisoka!?"

"He's doing me a favor right now and cannot be disturbed."

"Kono yarou!"

"Such language Tsuzuki-san."

Tsuzuki charged at Muraki but the doctor stepped away without breaking a sweat, "I'm afraid you'll have to do better then that Tsuzuki-san."

"Urusai! Give Hisoka back!"

Muraki tsk'ed him, "Such foolishness will get you no where, you'll never get him back at this rate."

"SHUT UP! Come forth Sohryu, Suzaku, Byakko, Touda!"

Tsuzuki's shikigami came up and they all blasted at Muraki who was grinning maniacally.

"Excellent! That's right Tsuzuki-san! Send them all at me!"

Muraki's silver eye flashed and all the attacks disappeared without a trace and Hisoka's scream was heard.

"What the!? Hisoka!"

"That's right Tsuzuki-san, it's your precious Hisoka."

Another scream filled up the room, the lights brightened by shades, then suddenly, there was silence, and the lights tuned back down to a dull eerie glow.

"Ah, doll, I see it's done, come on out."

A figure stepped out of the machine, it was Hisoka, his eyes were tear-stained but empty, nothing but a sea of endless green, no signs of emotion, no signs of life, just endlessly emerald.

"Hisoka!"

The blonde didn't even look at him, he just stood there until Muraki said, "Come over here doll."

Hisoka walked to Muraki obediently and stood in front of the doctor. The doctor wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and kissed him with false affection, "Stay here."

"Yes Muraki-sama." Hisoka replied automatically.

Muraki made his way to the machine and grabbed a glass orb-like object which was glowing, something was swirling around inside with a bright glow to it.

"Give Hisoka back!"

The silver haired man just smiled and shook his head, "I'm afraid he's my doll Tsuzuki-san, he doesn't want to go back to you. Observe," Muraki walked to Hisoka and pointed at Tsuzuki, "doll, do you want to go with this man?"

Hisoka shook his head, "No Muraki-sama, who is he?"

Tsuzuki stared in shock, Hisoka just asked who he was, did he really forget him?

"Come on doll, we should be going."

"Yes Muraki-sama."

Muraki created a portal and stepped through it, Hisoka was about to step through it but turned back for a second, the slightest bit of life flashed back into his eyes for a moment and tears ran down his face.

He whispered, "Tsu..."

Then he too stepped into the portal after the doctor.

Tsuzuki was left standing there staring at the wall that had been a portal just a moment ago, "Hisoka...HISOKA!!!"

'...Hisoka's still there...I have to save him!'

-------------------------

Muraki studied his master piece, it was perfect, empty emerald eyes, blonde hair, and the most powerful soul in the world. Absolutely perfect.

"Doll..."

"Yes Muraki-sama?" An automatic answer.

"Did you know who that man was?"

"No Muraki-sama."

The doctor paused for a second as though deciding whether the blonde was lying or not. He smiled, and walked to his puppet.

"Very well doll, go to sleep."

He covered Hisoka's eyes and the shinigami immediately went limp at the gesture. A subconscious part of him awoke a bit, enough to dream a nightmare.

--------------------------------------

'_Okaa-sama! Otou-sama! Please don't leave!'_

"_Go away! You monster child!"_

'..._don't leave! I'll even stay in the cellar! Don't leave me!'_

"_Be gone you fiend! You're not our son!"_

'..._please...don't leave me...'_

_The blonde let his arms hang loosely at his side as he fell onto his knees, tears streaming. Suddenly, there was someone behind him. It was a familiar person, someone he knew but he couldn't say the name for some reason._

'..._why are you crying?'_

_The brunette's shoulders were shaking from the sobs, "I...don't want to lose Hisoka."_

'_What? I don't understand...' Hisoka stood up and approached the man, he laid a hand on the man's shoulder gently._

"_I don't want Hisoka to go."_

_The brunette looked up with his shocking amethyst eyes. Hisoka took a step back, his emerald eyes widening._

'_What do you mean you don't want Hisoka to go?'_

_It was too late, the brunette was moving further and further away. Hisoka tried to chase him but the man was moving away faster than he could run, soon he disappeared completely, leaving the blonde alone again. Hisoka fell on all fours as tears escaped him again._

'_Who are you? Don't you leave me too...'_

_Suddenly, the darkness was replaced with the peaceful scene of sakura trees. But the sweet scent of cherry blossoms were heavily blended with the metallic smell of blood and fear could be sensed everywhere, Hisoka found himself in a kimono walking by the trees. He heard a scream and turned around, there he saw an angelic figure murdering a woman._

_He tried to back away as the murderer whipped his head and stared at him; he killer got up and headed towards him. Hisoka tried to back up and run but he was half tripping on the dew-wet grass, the killer didn't waste his time and caught up with him in no time, dragging him down, removing his clothes. The rest was so...painful...the blonde could see people walking around him, his parents, even the cry brunette, he screamed out as loud as he could for anyone, anyone at all to come and safe him from his torturer but they all just ignored him as though he wasn't there, they continued to walk around, deaf to his cries and pleas for help. _

'_Please! Anyone! ...help me...'_

_Then everything disappeared, the killer, the killed, the faces, even the brunette. Hisoka curled up into a ball, sobbing like the brunette had before._

'..._won't anyone come at all?'_

_Faces came pouring back, but names remained forgotten._

"_Bon! There you are!" A cheerful blonde with a happy smile showed up beside him._

"_Kurosaki-kun, we've been looking all over for you." A brunette in a suit with a small smile stood at his other side as he adjusted his glasses._

_A lot of other voices and faces filled up the darkness that had been empty just a few moments ago, all except a space in front of him, but that was fixed soon enough._

"_Hisoka! I missed you so much! Where were you!? I was worried!"_

"_Hisoka you just have to try this apple pie! It's the best!"_

_It was the brunette, Hisoka almost had his name, it was on the tip of his tongue yet it simply wouldn't topple over just like all the other names. Suddenly, puppy ears popped out of the brunette's head and he looked at him cheerfully._

"_Hey Hisoka, when we're done do you think we can go to that new bakery that just opened up? I promise I won't spend all my money there! Please!"_

'_Huh?'_

"_Really!? Sankyuu Soka-chan! You're the best!"_

_The dog-like man beamed at him brightly._

'_Tsu...'_

_He nearly had it, he was so close. But his vision blurred and when it focused again, there was no one there except for him._

_There was a voice beckoning him, "Doll, awake."_

--------------------------

"Tsu..."

The blonde's eyes snapped open, all thoughts and memories from the dream laid forgotten. He turned his head to the silver haired man standing next to the bed he was in.

"Yes Muraki-sama?"

"I just came to wake you up and inform you that the room down the hall, you know which one."

"Yes Muraki-sama."

"Well you are forbidden to even step into the room."

"I understand."

"That's a good doll." Muraki leaned down and kissed the blonde on the lips, he must have made a mistake while extracting his soul, Hisoka wasn't suppose to be able to dream let alone about his past, no matter, it will be dealt with soon enough. 'Tsu...zu...'

----------------------

Nya Yay! Finally a new chapter!

Thankies! Once again, I'll let you all know I suck at making comments back so don't shoot me!

**Hezziel Leiya**-The end will come by sometime or the other, even I'm not completely sure how to end it yet. ;;

**YaoiYaoiYeah**-Aww...don't cry, -hands over a tissue-, you flatter me nya

**Hakudoshi-chan**-Thankies for another review! Hope you like what happened.

**SapphireDragon**-Thankies for always reviewing nya! I'm as happy as you are, finally, a new chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Stupid Confession

Chapter 9:

"Kuso!"

Fists slammed onto the table.

"And I found him too! That bastard!"

"Tsuzuki-san calm down."

"Calm down!? You expect me to calm down after watching that man take Hisoka away again!?"

"Tsuzuki-san..."

"I can't believe he got away just like that again and I couldn't do anything about it either! here for a minute would you?"

The brunette got up and followed the blonde to the lab, "What do you want Watari?"

"Come look at this." The blonde gestured to his laptop.

Tsuzuki walked towards the blonde who was now sitting at his computer, staring at it intently. The brunette stood behind Watari, his amethyst eyes widened, he looked at the screen more intently, it was the very machine he had seen in Muraki's lab, where he lost Hisoka to that insane man again.

"This-this is!"

"This is the machine Muraki used to extract Hisoka's soul...I was afraid of this."

"What? What about it? There is a way to get Hisoka's soul back right?"

"Yes, but..."

Tsuzuki sighed in relief, "But what?"

Watari clicked something and a glass jar-like object appeared.

"That's what Muraki took with him!"

"This is what he uses to contain Hisoka's soul, first of all, you have to destroy that, then somehow get him back to the machine...and if that fails then..."

"Then?"

"Then the only way to free him will be to kill him."

Tsuzuki stared at the blonde hoping it was a sick joke, but the scientist's face showed nothing but seriousness.

"Uso...iya da! I have to kill Hisoka!?"

"Only of you fail to get him back to the machine."

"Tsuzuki?"

"Where?"

"Huh?"

"Where will I find them?"

"You know where the machine is right?"

Tsuzuki nodded.

"Muraki should be around where you last saw him, which should be around here," He pointed to a map, "in Kyoto."

"...that's your area."

"Yes, and the strange thing is, I haven't been able to find traces of him except for that building we were at before, where could he have it be that place?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Doll..."

"Yes Muraki-sama?"

"Come here."

Hisoka moved closer to the doctor and sat on his lap, and leaned against the man's chest, "Muraki-sama?"

"Tell me doll...what did you dream about?"

"...I'm not sure Muraki-sama, there was a man, he is the only thing I can actually remember clearly...a man with brown hair and purple eyes, there were others but I...I can't remember them clearly..."

"If you were to see them in person you would recognize them right?"

Hisoka nodded, "That man...he said _I don't want to lose Hisoka...I don't want Hisoka to go._ I don't understand what he meant...I am Hisoka right Muraki-sama? Your Hisoka, I've always been your Hisoka haven't I? And nobody else's..."

Muraki smiled, "That's right doll, you're Hisoka, _my_ Hisoka, you are and always will be."

"Your Hisoka...yes...Muraki-sama's Hisoka..."

"Doll, if you ever see those people you dreamt of, make sure you don't listen or trust anything they do or say, understood? Especially that man with the purple eyes, don't disobey me."

Hisoka looked at Muraki with his empty green voids and nodded, "Yes Muraki-sama, I understand."

"That's a good doll, that's why you're my favorite."

The doctor claimed Hisoka's lips, soon after, the doctor told the blonde to head back to his own room while he worked, Hisoka stood up and headed upstairs, he glanced at the forbidden room and headed back to his own room, he sat on the bed and looked at the mirror placed in front of him. He looked into his own lifeless reflection, empty emerald eyes met empty emerald eyes, unable to do anything of his own will, he sat there and waited. No matter what the doctor had told him about not being able to trust the amethyst-eyed man, he stayed glued to Hisoka's mind, what was left of the blonde's conscious mind was going crazy trying to figure out the man's name, Tsu-zu...it always stopped there, unable to think of the last part of it. Hisoka didn't tell Muraki about the part when he was raped by the mysterious figure, nor the part of his parents, somehow those parts of the dream were blocked, then his mind raised up a question that he couldn't answer. If he had always been Muraki's Hisoka why couldn't he remember his past with Muraki? And why was the amethyst-eyed man able to make him feel different emotions at the same time just by smiling at him? Hisoka shook his head trying to free himself of the thought.

"I am Muraki-sama's Hisoka, I am and always will be." He told his reflection.

"Tsu-zu-ki...save me..." He saw that his eyes lighted up a bit, his mind was starting to regain consciousness.

The blonde shook his head wildly in a desperate attempt to stop thinking about the man Muraki had told him not to trust.

"I can't trust him...he is an enemy...I won't disobey Muraki-sama..." Despite not being able to do anything himself, he was confused and scared by himself talking like that.

"...who is Tsuzuki? Why isn't he here?" He asked the mirror without thinking, then he stood up and walked to the forbidden room, all the answers laid there, they had to, with his own will fighting against Muraki's, he laid his hand on the doorknob not noticing the figure behind him.

"Bouya!"

Hisoka whirled around, "Muraki-sama!"

"Ahh...doll...it seems like you're starting to disobey me, I can't let that happen now can I? Are you broken? Let's get you fixed up again shall we?"

"What do you mean Muraki-sama?"

"It seems that you're doing things that you shouldn't be doing, and bad dolls need to be fixed and punished."

Hisoka felt a cold chill go down his spine, "W-what are you going to do, Muraki-sama?"

"Nothing a little trip back to the machine won't fix, then you'll be the perfect doll again."

Fear welled up inside Hisoka, that machine, it meant pain, a lot of pain and his mind would shatter again, "T-the machine? Please...no...Muraki ...don't..."

"Are you disobeying me?"

Hisoka paused, looked down and shook his head, he whispered, "No..."

"Good, we'll be off right away then, come doll."

"Hai Muraki-sama..." The blonde stood up and followed Muraki out the door and into the hallway.

"That's a good doll, don't worry, this time it'll be a lot quicker and the pain will lessen, I promise."

Back at the machine, Hisoka hesitated but nevertheless stepped into the machine for the third time, he felt the machine pinning him down, the memories of his dreams along with Tsuzuki's name was taken away from him again, he simply stared ahead, the little light that his eyes had regained faded away, his mind went blank unable to think of anything unless ordered to do so. In the machine stood the empty shell of Hisoka, drained of his soul and everything.

Muraki chuckled, "Yes, now you're the perfect doll, my doll, you won't escape me again, not even Tsuzuki-san can take you away from me now."

ooooooooooooooooooo

Uso means liar! or You lie!

Iya da means no or no way! And stuff like that.

Masaka means it can't be.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Nya Sorry for the really slow update, yes I'm torturing Hisoka more by making him forget everything again including Tsuzuki's name. please R&R nyaI have a box of tissues for anyone who needs them nya

**Black Angel of Destruction**-Thankies, sorry for the slow update nya

**DarkSapphireDragon**-lol, we shall always remember Toast as the brave little toaster that Watari created.

**Ying Fa19**-Sorry, Hisoka forgot everything again, Muraki's overprotective of his doll, and who knows if Tsuzuki has a chance. Gomen, we'll just have to see how this will go won't we?

**Silence**-Here's what happens next and if anyone asks me what happens after this, I'll just say, don't ask me, I'm clueless nya Hope you like this chapter.

**hisoka's tenshi**-Thankies, lol, my ego's going to get inflated, big time. Thankies for the review, ureshii!

**Hezziel Leiya**-Aww....I'm not that good, I still feel like a novice, I'll try not to let Hisoka suffer too, too much after this but I can't really say anything for sure. Gomen nya

**YaoiYaoiYeah**-Don't cry -pats back- Hisoka is...somewhat okay, depending on which way you look at it.

**Maiku**-Thankies for the encouragment nyaSorry but this story looks like it's going to go on longer than I expected nya But then again, it might end soon so yea...I can't really say for certain nya


	10. Chapter 10

Stupid Confession

Chapter 10:

_Little porcelain hands reached out begging someone to find him. Tsuzuki whirled around and caught sight of a little doll with the brightest emerald eyes he had ever seen, sand colored hair and pale features._

"_Tsuzuki…please find me…"_

_Its mouth didn't move, it simply stared him in the eye pleading him, expecting him to do something._

"_Huh? Hisoka? Is that you!?"_

_There were tears streaking down the doll's delicate face, "It hurts…"_

"_Where are you Hisoka!?"_

_Suddenly, everything faded into white, the last thing he heard was, "Please…find me…"_

_----------------------------------_----

"Tsuzuki! Wake up!"

The brunette bolted right up and turned his head, "Watari!"

"We should start looking for bon now."

"It's already been a day, we better find him soon."

"At least we know he's around here somewhere, I just never thought that he would set up an anti-magic barrier around this place, but we're definitely close."

"Aa…let's go."

"No breakfast?"

"No time."

The blonde nodded and headed out the door, the brunette stared at the door the scientist had walked through, 'Don't worry Hisoka, we're coming, just wait for a bit longer…'

---------------------

A man cupped his face getting no reaction, not so much as a flinch, "They're coming for you."

No reply.

The man chuckled, "That's right doll, he'll never get you back, at least not the way that he'd like to have you."

Footsteps led away from the motionless figure in the chair, with his head slightly tilted causing blonde strands to cover his eyes. But that didn't matter, he couldn't see, not in the way everyone else did, he just watches, once it's over, it's out of his mind. He sat in his throne-like chair just watching the door…like a doll.

---------------------

They were running, not letting themselves stop and rest to catch their breaths, no allowing themselves to give up. They ended up on a street filled with large mansions, Tsuzuki gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Which one is it Watari?"

The blonde looked around, he walked forward a bit and stopped in front of a house, "It's either this one, or the one to the right."

Tsuzuki studied them both and came to a conclusion, "I think it's the one on the right."

"And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Look," the brunette pointed at the windows. "That one's got people inside, and there's no trace of coldness or whatsoever."

"Wow Tsuzuki…this is the first time you've acted logical."

"Come on, let's go already."

The blonde nodded and followed the other man into the mansion where on the top floor, someone was watching them, evil glint in his eyes, he smiled and vanished into the darkness. The blonde looked up before stepping into the mansion to see curtains flapping gently, he shook his head and followed his friend into the house.

Tsuzuki pushed the door open, it was unlocked, "Damn overconfident bastard…"

The house was empty, not a single sound was heard, Tsuzuki looked around, it was bare, free of furniture and lights, Watari tapped his shoulder and pointed towards the stairs which lead up, "Let's check upstairs first."

The brunette nodded, they climbed up the wooden stairs, there were several rooms waiting for them on the top. Watari headed right, "I'll check these rooms, you check those."

Tsuzuki nodded again, one by one he opened the doors, all of them bare, covered in dust and a couple spider webs hanging from the corners. The place gave him the creeps, he sighed and closed the door, he looked down the hall, only one door left, it felt like he was taking a gamble, sensing no life emit from the room he looked down and shook his head but he walked towards it anyways. There was something behind the door pulling him towards it, the brunette put a hand on the cold metal, twisting the doorknob he pushed the door open, it squeaked as it got pushed. The brunette poked his head in, this room was unlike any of the other rooms, it was filled with toys, stuffed animals to puppets, all surrounding a single throne in the center. Watching him in the darkness was a doll, head dipped, watching with cold emerald eyes that didn't reflect light.

The brunette couldn't believe it, he ran towards the un-responding doll, "Hisoka!"

------------------

A cruel smile lit his face, "Play time…"

------------------

The instant he took a step towards the doll the toys surrounding him sprang to life as though defending their emperor. They clambered all over the brunette who looked around wildly while struggling, "Let go of me!"

They didn't, they tightened their grip, on his arms, on his legs, on his neck. They knocked the breath out of Tsuzuki who was fighting for air, his arms trying to pry off the puppet who had wound its little wooden arms around his throat. The doll watched them, unresponsive, he just sat there and watched.

A single little drumming clown stepped forward, cheeks glowing red as he talked, "We will not let you take Hisoka-sama away, death to you!"

The swarm of toys continued strangling the man until Watari showed up, he grabbed the puppet which had Tsuzuki's throat and threw it at a wall, it shattered at once. The brunette rubbed his throat and nodded his thanks, his mind was racing, he couldn't risk hurting the motionless blonde by summoning his shikigami, no, he couldn't endanger the blonde in anyway if he could help it. He heard the blonde yelp, whirling around he saw that Watari was getting swarmed with toys too. Still the doll sat there was watched them.

"Gods Hisoka, can't you remember us!? Can you even see us!?"

"Bon! It's us!"

They were answered with silence, "Hisoka?"

Not even a flicker of awareness, Tsuzuki's heart sank. The throne began moving down with the blonde still on it, watching them as the chair submerged into the floor, the brunette watched wide-eyed, "Hisoka!"

The little drummer clown began to talk again, "Hisoka-sama is needed, leave the house at once!"

Tsuzuki crushed the clown with his foot, it got on his nerves a little too much, "Where the hell did that fucking chair take him!?"

But the clown was beyond repairs, there was a buzz filled with static, then a voice came through one of the toys, "He's with me, I'll take good care of him, I promise. There was no point in you coming Tsuzuki-san."

The brunette growled in infuriation, he couldn't hold back anymore, "I command you to appear before us, Suzaku!"

A phoenix rose and flapped her great wings of fire causing all the toys to fall to the ground burning, then as fast as she showed up, she disappeared without a trace. Tsuzuki wasted no time, he grabbed the blonde's arm and started running down the stairs before the fire had spread to the carpets.

"Where can he hide!? This house is huge!"

"He has a tendency of hiding in the basement," Watari pointed out.

"Where is the basement!?"

"It's hidden somewhere!"

"I could've told you that! Do you know where it's hidden!?"

"If you were him where would you hide it?"

"In the library or the kitchen."

"…I don't think there's a library here."

"Kitchen?"

Watari shrugged, "It's worth a shot."

They headed into the kitchen, not a table was in sight, only a fridge, an oven and the sink was present. There were no drawers or cupboards in the empty kitchen, Tsuzuki scratched his head, "It's gotta be somewhere."

The two checked the fridge, there was no power going to it, then they checked the oven, Watari looked around and found an abandoned plug on the ground so he decided to plug it in, the second he did, the over slid away and a tunnel appeared, the brunette gawked, "Let's go."

The scientist nodded and followed is friend down the tunnel and into the silent darkness…

-------------------

Nya

This chapter is dedicated to Maiku :D Happy birthday!!! Hope you like it!!!

**Hezziel Leiya**- :D Thankies! We're all sadistic aren't we? No problem with the jap!

**Black Angel of Destruction**- Sorry for the late update! Been really sick and busy lately! But here's a new chapter!

**DarkSapphireDragon**- I just love cliffhangers, that is, unless I'm the reader :P Glad you like the fic!!! :D

**YaoiYaoiYeah-** Wow...you really do hate Muraki don't you? Thankies for the compliments!! :D Awww...don't cry -pats back-

**Redrose moon**- lol, books and movies? Maybe that's where I got the idea from, I'll have to look that one up, sorry for the horribly slow update!!!

**Elle-Fate2x1-2-** Glad you like it!! Apparently my twisted mind has created this...with all the mutant toys and all... :P

**Vegeta's Princess590**- Too much sugar? -nods understandingly- I get sugarhigh all the time :P then I burst out laughing for no good reason, you've been warned, stay clear of me when I've had too much junkfood :P

**Maiku-** Hey!!! Happy birthday!!! Tanjoubi omedetou!!! Hope you like this chapter nya!!!


End file.
